Mi nueva vida
by KonnyDaniela
Summary: Después de la muerte de su madre, Koneko Leach debe viajar a Japón junto su padre por temas de trabajo. Dejó toda su vida para hacer feliz a su papá pero no sabía que se volvería a enamorar, nunca pensó que sería tal persona
1. Prologo

Estaba cansada, el viaje desde Inglaterra a Japón duraba once horas, dos días antes había tomado otro avión desde Mexico. Nunca me había parecido un viaje tan aburrido como aquel, recuerdo que mi padre dormitaba a mi lado, lo movía para decirle cuanto faltaba y por último para avisarle que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Cuando descendimos, mi padre-quien odia los aviones- corrió buscando nuestras maletas y buscó un taxi. No lo puedo culpar, desde el accidente de mamá a mí tampoco me gusta subirme a un avión. Durante el trayecto a nuestra nueva casa nos mantuvimos en silencio, apreciábamos los silencios entre nosotros pero, él sabía que algo iba mal y comenzó a preguntarme.

—Siento que desde que murió mamá ya no puedo ser yo, es decir, siempre me mantenía viajando y si no lo hacía con ella, estaba contigo en Londres junto a mis amigos. Con su muerte todo cambió, nos mudamos a Japón por ''tu trabajo'', tener que hablar otro idioma bastante extraño, y perder el poco contacto que tenía con mis amigos.

— Sabes que lo hago por nosotros. Todo en esa casa me recordaba a ella, a pesar que nos separamos hace mucho tiempo, aún la amaba-y aún la amo- y sé que ella también sentía algo por mí. Lamentablemente, sus decisiones te afectaron en tu forma de vida y yo no hice nada para evitarlo, pensé que cuando te ibas podías aprender algo sobre cultura e idiomas.

— Lo hice, y estoy agradecida por ello, las giras que hicimos con ella eran fantásticas. No sé porque no podemos seguir en Londres, ahí tengo familia y mis amigos, sé que ya he hablado mucho de esto, pero quiero mi vida de vuelta.

Mis intentos fallaban, sabía que no podía revelarme contra él porque era lo único que le quedaba y no podía hacerle más daño. Tenía que adaptarme a otra ciudad, a pesar que pasaba viajaba tenía un lugar donde llegar y ese era mi hogar, pero en ese momento no tenía un hogar donde llegar… o eso creía.

La casa nueva era más pequeña que la anterior, tenía cuatro cuartos contando el de visitas, un baño en cada piso, un patio en la parte trasera. El living no me gustaba, era demasiado pequeño, y la cocina a pesar de ser grande no sería ocupada mucho porque en se momento ninguno de los dos sabía cocinar más que recetas simples. Mis maletas fueron dejadas en mi cuarto, era el último del pasillo del segundo piso. Todo estaba en blanco, desde la colcha hasta la alfombra, la ventaba en forma hexagonal tenía un banco pegado a ella de líneas celestes con blanco.

No estaba mal la casa, era linda pero nuestra antigua casa era hermosa y no se podía comparar. Algo bueno que podía rescatar del nuevo cuarto eran sus paredes lisas. En Londres nunca pude decorar mi cuarto como yo quería, los ladrillos no me dejaban pintar como yo quería y el constante reclamo de mi abuela sobre mis vestimentas llenas de pintura me desanimaba, así que comencé a idear algún bosquejo para mi cuarto.

— Koneko, me llamaron del hospital y debo ir a dejar unas cosas pero, si quieres puedo quedarme y entregarlos mañana. No tengo problema si… — lo interrumpí, siempre quería hacer feliz a la gente y se olvidaba de lo importante— No debes olvidar que tu trabajo es importante sobre todo si recién estás llegando.

No tardó mucho en irse al hospital, en ese tiempo seguía sin usar su bata cuando trabajaba y eso le traía problemas.

Amarré mi cabello negro, a mi madre siempre le gustó que lo llevara suelto pero, era una molestia dejarlo así cuando lo tenía largo. No tenía muchas cosas que hacer más que desempacar entonces tocaron el timbre, cuando salí a ver habían unos niños- tal vez de tu edad- que miraban por la reja intentando buscar algo, otro niño tenía sus manos intentando sacar una pelota de _Basquetball. _

— _Shall i help you? Oh, your ball… _— no sabía hablar muy bien japonés así que durante las primeras semanas estuve hablando inglés.

Ayude a los niños con su balón, ellos me lo agradecieron y salieron corriendo gritando _Yankee. _Lo deje estar porque debía hacer otras cosas más importantes que perseguir a unos niños para corregirles.

.

.

.

A los días después ingrese a una escuela que según mi padre era la mejor del sector, y por ello debía ir ahí y no a la que quedaba a tres cuadras. El uniforme es tal cual como lo muestran en la televisión, un uniforme de marinera negro con azul, debía usar un tipo de calzado dentro del establecimiento y otro fuera de este- me era bastante incomodo-.

Mi salón no era muy distinto a lo que imaginé, a excepción de algunos chicos que resaltaban a la vista.

— Tenemos a una nueva alumna. Puede presentarse por favor.

— Mi nombre es Koneko Leach, nací en Londres, Inglaterra _but, _he estado viajando por muchos lugares durante los últimos _three years, so _puedo hablar muchos idiomas… _well, _me gusta dibujar y la música. Un gusto conocerlos.

Tomé asiento en un lugar vacío, a mi lado estaba un chico alto con el cabello verde. La clase trataba sobre literatura japonesa, no entendía todo lo que decían porque hablaban muy rápido. Durante el receso muchos se me acercaron con la intención de preguntarme cosas.

— _You…_ _like the music…_— se complicaban mucho intentar preguntarme algo.

— No se preocupen, puedo hablar japonés con fluidez es solo que aún me cuesta un poco entender lo que me preguntan si hablan rápido.

—¿ Por qué tu nombre es japonés y tu apellido no? ¿Qué idiomas sabes hablar? ¿A qué lugares haz viajado? — esas eran las preguntas que más se repetían los chicos y chicas.

— Mi madre es inglesa, y mi padre japonés, cuando se separaron decidí usar el apellido de mi madre porque pasaba más tiempo con ella. Sé hablar español, inglés, japonés, francés y alemán aunque ese me cuesta. Por el trabajo de mi madre tuve que viajar a muchos países de Europa, America Latina y también estuve en Estados Unidos.

Me pasé el receso evadiendo a los chicos que seguían insistiendo, para los japoneses los extranjeros son ''raros'' ya que tienen un concepto errado de ellos. Un ejemplo es que creen que se saludan con un beso en la boca… me costó explicarle a mis compañeros sobre ello.

Cuando comenzaron las clases comencé a tomar el ritmo a ciertas cosas, para matemáticas tuve que usar el libro de aquel chico raro de cabello verde, su nombre era Midorima Shintaro y tenía una personalidad bastante fuerte, por lo poco que hablamos pude darme cuenta que era inteligente y que era creyente del horóscopo.

.

.

.

— _Me gustaría que me contarás más sobre tu vida en Japón. _

_ Una niña estaba acostada en su cama, le estaban contando una historia. La joven de cabello negro con ojos azules miraba a la pequeña con ternura, sus manos acariciaban el cabello de la niña y le besó la frente. Era hora de dormir._

— _Mañana te sigo contando sobre ello, ahora descansa. _


	2. Chapter 2

—Hija ¿Qué haces? —Mi papá se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena—Te veo muy concentrada en lo que haces.

—Estoy terminando un trabajo de investigación para poder pronto terminar mi trabajo de artes—nunca había tenido que hacer tanto trabajo aunque bueno, nunca he estado tanto tiempo en el colegio por estar viajando con mamá— ¿Puedes cocinar algo que sea comestible?—de la cocina salía un olor a quemado.

—No soy tan mal cocinero—intentaba arreglar su error pero no podía— Pide una pizza… yo pago.

— ¿Por qué no comemos en un restaurant familiar? Hace tiempo que no comemos afuera.

— Bueno pero luego no digas que no te saco a comer nunca.

Al cerrar la puerta nos fuimos caminando hasta que él se canso y pedimos un taxi para llegar más rápido a un local de comida rápida, estuvo todo el camino hablando sobre lo malo que trae comer toda esa comida pero solo por hoy se permitiría comer esa comida aunque al parecer no cuenta como insano tomar licor… llegamos al local y estaba lleno por lo que buscamos otro hasta encontrar uno donde no había mucha gente.

—Papá, tu pides la comida y yo busco un lugar para sentarnos—asintió con la cabeza y luego me fui a buscar una mesa hasta que choque con un chico alto con unas cejas bastante raras.

—Ten cuidado por donde caminas —su voz me parecía conocida de algún lado.

—Kagami-kun fue su culpa que chocaran ustedes dos—un chico con aspecto raro se acerco a este otro, abrí los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar el nombre.

— ¿eh? Lo siento….—algo resignado me pidió disculpas, él apellido me recordaba a cierta persona que conocí, decidí preguntar

—_Taiga ¿eres tú?_ _—_Kagami Taiga fue mi amigo en Estados unidos cuando mi mamá tenía que ir a las conferencias o alguna charla sobre sus libros por lo que yo iba a jugar en las canchas de futbol buscando amigos hasta que lo vi jugando Basquetbol .

— _¿Koneko qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con tu mamá en Londres por un tiempo_— al parecer no se ha enterado, aunque bueno su muerte no fue muy mencionada solamente en Inglaterra y en parte de Europa— _¿Pasó algo? Te veo pálida._

—_Está bien, bueno… falleció hace tres años_— no mencione nada, un silencio incomodo estaba en el aire— _bueno me tengo que ir, me llamas después_.

— ¿_Cómo es que está muerta? No digas cosas tan_… —le di mi número para que me llamara luego, me fui a sentar cerca de la ventana esperando a mi papá.

Al día siguiente al llegar a la escuela me detuve a ver a ciertos chicos llegando con su habitual medio de transporte, les salude y luego entré al salón pero algo no estaba bien y eso era mi puesto ya que se encontraba con manchas de pintura verde y roja por lo que estuve sacando la mayor parte hasta que entro el profesor, por suerte ya estaba seca por lo que solo tuve que tapar las manchas con mi estuche y con el cuaderno.

La clase terminó como siempre, al salir del salón me llamaron a la oficina del director.

—Señorita Leach, tome asiento por favor— hizo un ademan con la mano para indicarme que me sentara en la silla roja que se encontraba al frente de su escritorio, al sentarme junto sus manos y me miro algo extrañado— Usted y su padre no nos habían informado de todo… de que usted dio exámenes libres antes de venir a esta escuela.

—Lo siento si no le hemos dicho pero, usted debe saber que no llevo mucho tiempo aquí además ¿No es el deber del establecimiento revisar los registros de los alumnos antes de que entre a formar parte del alumnado? Veo que no han hecho todo su trabajo—el director se quedo callado, apoyo su frente en sus manos y me miró.

—Ya que usted ya ha hecho primero tenemos que subirla a segundo es por eso que la he llamado, desde mañana usted estará en el salón dos A.

—Pero… yo no quiero ser promovida a segundo, estoy muy bien en el curso que estoy además el curso que hice fue en Portugal y no lo termine porque con mi madre viajamos luego a Canadá y —el director me interrumpió— No importa, en sus papeles dice que terminó el curso por lo que le debo informar que dentro de esta semana dejara de ser una alumna de primero.

—Primero debería buscar bien esos registros para que vea que yo debo ir en primero—el director frunció el ceño con lo que había dicho, se levantó y se abrochó la chaqueta.

—Puede retirarse—se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió—Después hablare con su padre sobre esto.

—Si señor—me retiré del despacho del director y fui directo al aula pero algo me impidió seguir y eso fue mi celular.

—_Hermana ¡tanto tiempo sin hablar!—_tengo una hermana menor que es de distinto padre, siempre la llamo para saber de ella porque vive en Estados unidos con su padre—_ Papá me ha estado molestando todo estos días para que te llamara pero yo sabía que debías estar ocupada._

—_Liz eres muy dulce pero ¿Qué hora es en USA? No quiero que te desveles para hablar conmigo si quieres saber de mi puedes mandarme un e-mail—_tenía 8 años por lo que me preocupaba que no durmiera lo suficiente,

—_Aún es temprano… Kon ¿Sabes cuándo vendrás? Mi cumpleaños está acercándose._

—_Para tu cumpleaños falta más de tres meses además no puedo ir ahora, vivo con papá y no creo que me deje viajar tanto como lo hacía mamá—_la respiración de Liz se hizo más pesada. Aún no supera la muerte de mamá ya que se siente mal porque ella iba a su presentación y paso el accidente.

—_Mamá…—_la interrumpí antes de que se pusiera a llorar_—Liz no llores, no es tu culpa de que haya pasado el accidente— _se calmo, escuche unos pasos corrí hacia el salón y antes de llegar colgué_—Liz tendré que colgar luego hablamos._

Entré al salón, el profesor me pidió una explicación por llegar tarde. Fui a sentarme a mi puesto luego de darle la explicación y recibir un sermón de que tenía que traer un pase que diga que yo estaba con el director, la chica que estaba a mi lado no tenía libro por lo que lo compartí con ella y así pude hablar un poco con ella.

—Mi nombre es Koneko ¿El tuyo?

—Asako Hanari_—_ la chica era callada, su cabello castaño claro estaba recogido en una coleta baja hacia al lado derecho.

—Lindo nombre.

—El tuyo… significa cría de gato. No me gustan los gatos—la ''conversación'' terminó ahí.

El resto del día fue sumamente aburrido sobre todo con esos dos ya que tenían entrenamiento en la tarde y no podría irme con ellos, me quede pensando sobre el significado de mi nombre ya que la Hanari me había dicho un significado pero según mis padres debía significar gato negro. En la tarde fui a mi club como siempre pero nos avisaron que el club se estaba quedando sin fondos por lo tanto tendríamos que hacer algo para reunir fondos.

—Yo digo que compremos materiales más baratos—una chica algo tímida lo comentó pero la presidenta lo rechazó diciendo que ya comprábamos materiales baratos.

— ¿Y si recaudamos fondos en el festival? —todas miraron a esa chica raro, al parecer para el festival faltaba mucho.

—Pero… ¿Cuánto es lo que gastan? Tienen un presupuesto ¿No? Tal vez si reducen los costos de ciertas cosas que no son necesarias como comprar paletas, lienzos grandes y cosas así.

—Buena idea… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? —la presidenta preguntó mi nombre, yo no se el suyo por lo que no puedo decir nada.

—Koneko Leach.

Al terminar la reunión del club me fui a ver a los chicos para saber cómo entrenaban pero había unas chicas que no me dejaron pasar a ver por eso me tuve que ir a casa más temprano de lo normal, pase al centro comercial y las tiendas eran bastante raras. Entre a una librería pero tuve una sorpresa ya que podría decir que el 70 o 80 por ciento era sobre animación, compre unos que eran de romance y otro de deporte –el protagonista me gusto es solo por eso que lo compre- llegué a casa para leer un uno de los ''libros'' que compre pero no sabía cómo leerlos así que los guarde para preguntarle a Takao.

Papá llegó cerrando la puerta con fuerza, desde mi habitación pude escuchar como discutía por el teléfono, baje para ver que le pasaba o mejor dicho para saber con quien discutía.

—Rin… no puedo cuidar a tu perro—se frotaba las sienes, a papá le desagradan los animales sobre todo los perros porque ensucian mucho.

—Papá si es la tía Rin dile que debería llamarme de vez en cuando—ella es solamente cinco años mayor que yo, nos llevamos bien aunque nunca hemos vivido en la misma ciudad o país tan solo la veía cuando era el cumpleaños de papá.

—Te he dicho que no me gustan las mascotas además tu perro es feo—del otro lado se escuchaba como mi tía le gritaba, pelean por minoridades como si le puede cuidar el perro o quién va a la casa de quien para el cumpleaños de la abuela.

Fui a mi cuarto a leer un poco, la alarma de mi celular sonó. Llamé a Liz ya que a esa hora podía llamarla sin que el horario molestara, nadie contestaba así que colgué y le mande un mensaje. Me acosté pensando en lo distinto que es la cultura Japonesa a la británica y en como extrañaba los días en Londres.

Ya de mañana recordé de que era sábado por lo que no habría escuela, baje y vi a mi padre corriendo de un lado a otro buscando su celular lo tuve que ayudar pero en eso me estuvo diciendo del porque no me ponía el uniforme.

—Hoy es sábado, no hay clases.

—En algunas escuelas si hay clases los sábados—seguíamos buscando hasta que lo encontré debajo de los cojines del sillón.

—Pero… ¿tengo que ir? No creo que sea necesario… —bostecé—Además no sabes si hay clases en la escuela a la que asisto.

—Vístete y vas, si no hay nadie te devuelves.

Al final fui al instituto para no llevarle la contra, al llegar vi que muchos estaban en sus club así que fui al mío. La presidenta estaba ordenando todo antes de que llegara la profesora así que la ayude para aligerar su trabajo, siguieron llegando chicas y al último la profesora para dar inicio a nuestra clase para mejorar la técnica de color.

—Bien hecho Leach—la profesora observaba mi trabajo, me avergonzaba recibir tanta atención sobre todo de personas que no conozco.

La clase fue corta por el simple hecho de que el aula sería necesitada más tarde, salí a ver algún club deportivo y opte por ver un partido de fútbol pero para mi desgracia no era como lo é sin rumbo pasando por el club de Beisbol hasta el de judo pero aún así nada me llamó la atención hasta que llegue al club de Basquetbol, la puerta estaba abierta dejando ver como entrenaban los chicos.

—Diez vueltas más a la cancha—mire a Takao quien parecía algo cansado de dar vueltas en cambio Midorima está con la misma cara de siempre.

Me quede en la puerta observando su entrenamiento, al terminar algunos chicos intentaban acercarse para hablar conmigo pero creo que la expresión que tenía les alejaba. Takao corrió a saludarme.

—Koneko ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que debías estar en tu club de arte.

—Bueno… salimos antes—le sonreí tímidamente, algo de ese chico me hacía tímida tal vez que sea tan animado.

—Entonces ¿por qué no vamos por un helado? Es un clima ideal para un helado.

—Takao tenemos que irnos—Midorima llegó interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, acomodó sus lentes algo inquieto.

—Midorima ¿No quieres tomar helado?

Aceptó pero de una forma bastante rara, compramos helados y fue bastante raro por el objeto de la suerte que era un oso polar. Al llegar a casa todo fue bastante aburrido porque papá tenía que cubrir las horas de su viejo amigo que por ahora tenía una emergencia familiar. El teléfono sonó, algo cansada fui a contestar y para mi sorpresa era alguien que hace mucho tiempo no veía.

—_Se encontrara Koneko Leach, habla Yamiyo._

* * *

><p><strong>Demore bastante pero espero que les guste, ya tengo los otros capítulos por lo que no creo que me demore tanto como esta vez xD <strong>

**¿Quién sera Yamiyo? ¿Liz influirá en la vida de Koneko desde ahora en adelante? sigue leyendo para saber :D**

**KonnyDaniela **


	3. Chapter 3

— _¿Yamiyo? ¿Se puede saber por qué llamas? Si llamas es porque tienes problemas._

_Pero que optimista eres… llamó porque no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo._

—_Si… —_le colgué.

Volvió a sonar y conteste—_Yamiyo… ¿tienes problemas con la universidad? Es la única razón por la que llamarías a esta hora._

—_He tenido que congelar por problemas que tengo… pronto iré a Japón a ver a mis padres así que pasare a verte—_ya sentía su sonrisa por el otro lado.

—_No es necesario que vengas—_contesté de forma seca, siempre que la veo me molesta con mi figura—_No quiero que vengas por un tiempo._

—_¿Quieres que vaya cuando te crezca el busto? Entonces no te veré nunca—_le colgué.

Sonó el teléfono dos veces y luego conteste algo enfadada aunque me avergoncé de inmediato al saber que era una compañía de teléfono para una encuesta, después de eso no volvió a sonar más hasta el día siguiente.

Todo iba bien en la mañana hasta que me di cuenta de que papá no estaba por lo que busque un indicio de donde podría estar pero no fue necesario pues me dejó una nota en el refrigerador.

''Hija, hoy trabajo doble turno porque un amigo se enfermo así que cubriré sus horas así que no me esperes despierta y cocínate algo para comer

PD: Te deje dinero para tu desayuno y almuerzo pero para la cena debes cocinar algo, no tengo tanto dinero''

Con el estomago rugiendo salí a comer algo en una cafetería, al llegar me senté en una de las mesas que dan a la ventana esperando a que la chica que vestía como sirvienta me atendiera.

¿Puedo tomar su orden? —la chica debía tener un poco más que yo.

—Quiero un té con tostadas y un… — mire la carta que estaba sobre la mesa— un pastel de frambuesa por favor.

—Claro — la chica se fue para dejar su orden, en minutos estuvo mi desayuno listo— aquí tiene.

—Muchas gracias— no era como los desayunos ingleses que comía con mamá pero debó comer algo en la mañana o me da fatiga.

Para ser sinceros estaba muy delicioso todo sobre todo el té que se notaba que era de hojas y no estos de bolsas que se compra en los supermercados y las tostadas frescas. Pague y deje la propina, hice tiempo en el parque viendo a unos niños pequeños jugar pero se fueron al rato así que me senté en uno de los columpios rojos y comencé a columpiarme como cuando era pequeña y al cansarme me quede quieta jugando con el celular hasta cuando ya era hora del almuerzo tuve que ir a un restaurant y luego fui a casa después de comer y pagar.

—Extraño tanto Londres…— pensé al llegar casa, nunca había pensado en que estaría tanto tiempo lejos de mi hogar.

Tomé el control de la televisión pero no la prendí solo me quede viendo la pantalla en negro pensando en que hubiera pasado si mamá no hubiera ido a Estados Unidos ese día.

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, suspiré pesadamente y contesté.

— ¿Diga? — un llanto se escuchaba de fondo y ese era de mi pequeña hermana.

—Koneko, ¿estará tu padre? Necesito hablar urgente con él.

—No se encuentra, mañana podrías llamarlo…—un grito se escuchó en el otro lado del teléfono.

—No es necesario—suspiró— ¿Podrías decirle que Liz llega mañana? —debí escuchar mal pero… ¿dijo que Liz venía al día siguiente? — Con la publicación del libro no tengo tiempo para preocuparme de ella.

—Así que papá dijo que podía cuidarla ¿no? — en mi mente ya estaba diciendo bastantes insultos en Ingles…

—Le comente sobre mi problema y dijo que no tendrías problemas en cuidarla— quede sorprendida en ese momento.

—Motherfucker! —me tape la cara con una mano pensando en todos las reprimendas que le daría a mi padre.

—Esas no son palabras para referirse a un padre sobre todo en la boca de una chica.

—Yo iré a recoger a Liz porque papá no estará mañana—suspiré resignada, no tenía nada más que hacer.

—Bueno—colgó.

A la mañana siguiente no fui a clases para tener listo todo, aliste la habitación para Liz-fue una suerte que tuviéramos un cuarto de invitados- y luego tomé un taxi para ir al aeropuerto. Una hora esperando sentada en una de esas bancas tan incomodas que tienen los aeropuertos, miraba en cada momento la tabla de vuelos para verificar que no estaba retrasado pero para mi alivio no pasó.

—El vuelo 346 desde Estados Unidos acaba de llegar—alcancé a oír antes de ponerme los audífonos, cerré los ojos y me percaté de que ese era el vuelo de Liz. Espere por ella pero no la veía, una niña tiro de mi chaqueta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —la chica no debía tener más de 6 años.

— ¿Puedes abrocharme los zapatos? —sus agujetas estaban sin abrochar, me agache y las abroché—Gracias—salió corriendo al ver a sus padres.

— ¿_Qué haces en esa posición tan rara?_ _—_mi pequeña hermana estaba al frente de mi pero para ser sinceras ya no era tan pequeña como la recordaba, su cabello castaño estaba amarrado en dos coletas bajas y sus ojos azules parecían ahora un poco extraños para mí.

—Tanto tiempo—le sonreí— ¿Vienes sola? Eso es extraño.

—_No me hables en ese extraño idioma… y una vagabunda viene conmigo—_miró a su derecha y vi a una persona bastante cargada con maletas—_vino tu amiga loca… —_suspiré, ellas nunca se llevarían bien.

— ¡_Koneko ayúdame!_ _— _sinceramente pienso arreglar esto de los idiomas, que mi hermana hable tan solo Ingles y Español es un problema y que Yamiyo sepa más de cinco idiomas me complica bastante cuando viajamos ya que mezcla algunas palabras… —Koneko ¿puedes ayudarme?.

—Bueno—agarré una maleta y un ladrido salió de ella haciendo que gritara— ¿Qué trajiste? ¿Es un perro?

—_Papá dijo que podía traer a Sophia._

¿Le preguntaste a mi papá? A él no le gusta los perros.

—_No, pero sinceramente pienso en esconderla un tiempo hasta que se dé cuenta._

— ¿En serio piensas hacer eso? —Yamiyo resoplaba su fleco, por primera vez pude ver su cabello tomado por una media coleta alta.

— ¿_Podemos irnos? Quiero ir a ''casa''_ _—_hizo comillas con sus manos cuando menciono casa.

—_No seas insolente—_ esa chica se estaba revelando conmigo.

—_y tu deja de hablar con ese acento ingles tan feo—_Yamiyo tomó mi muñeca calmándome antes de que me enojara.

—Mocosa—susurre en el momento en que me subí al taxi con Yamiyo y Liz—Cuéntame Yamiyo ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida? No has hablado conmigo durante mucho tiempo.

—Estoy estudiando bio-química en Alemania, mis padres me pagaran el alquiler durante unos meses pero tendré que trabajar para comer…—frunció el ceño.

— ¿Entonces no vas a seguir estudiando? —le vi sonreír.

—Tenemos un tipo de intercambio pero por ahora estoy de vacaciones ¿Mañana tienes clases?

—Si—mi celular sonó, era mi padrastro— ¿_Si?_

— _¿Llegó bien mi pequeña?_

—_Mejor te doy a hablar con ella_

Al llegar a casa tuve que cocinar para las tres, y luego cuando se fue Yamiyo sentí un escalofrió por la espalda.

—Liz ¿Qué hace tu perro? Si ensucia tendrás que limpiar tu.

Al final no limpio las manchas de barro en el sofá, en el comedor y escalera…

En la mañana papá se hizo cargo de Liz pero no evitó que me jugara una broma pesada de la cual no me había dado cuenta hasta la entrada del instituto.

— _¿_Qué tienes en la cara Leach-san? ¿Está en ingles?_ — _una de las chicas de mi salón se me había acercado.

— ¿eh?_ —_ al mirar mi cara me puse roja, unos lentes estaban dibujados y un perro en la mejilla diciendo: ''Te manda saludos Sophia'' _— ¡Liz espera a que llegue que te mato! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola!** _He decidido darle un cambio a la historia por lo que creo que se perderán así que pueden dejarme un review con sus dudas y yo intentare aclarar sus dudas :3… bueno ahora empieza la historia

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Hey! No te quedes dormida

En el jardín sentada en una banca se encontraba una mujer con el cabello atado en una coleta con una cinta blanca junto a una niña pequeña con el cabello rubio. La mujer contaba cómo fue su vida en Japón un lugar desconocido para la pequeña en cuanto ella le interrumpió frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Podrías contar la historia de un modo interesante? —ella miraba atenta a la joven de ojos azules.

— Pero que niña tan insolente— resopló— bueno si tú deseas que te cuente mi vida en Japón debes escuchar toda la historia.

— Pero yo no quiero escuchar en qué momento comiste ni que Lizzy te estuvo molestando.

— ¿Qué quieres oír? — preguntó suspirando.

— Tú me dijiste que cuando llegaste a Japón tu vida cambió en cuanto te enamoraste— la pequeña jugaba con su cabello rubio— Hasta ahora no he escuchado nada de romance.

—Bueno— cerró los ojos— Tal vez podrías decirme que quieres que te cuente para relatar de una forma menos aburrida para ti.

— Quiero saber momentos románticos que tuvieron y en cuando te diste cuenta que te enamoraste de él.

Respiró hondo y con una sonrisa comenzó a contar su historia.

Nunca pensé en él como algo más que un amigo, pero todo eso cambió en cuanto fue el festival cultural en la escuela. La clase estaba preparando un café con temática, mi club decidió hacer retratos y dibujos como de los mangas así que no participaría con las chicas.

Tardaron mucho en elegir el tema. Al final fue de sirvientes, tuve que ser mesera porque los cupos para la cocina estaban llenos. Takao le tocó ayudar con la decoración y también tener que servir las mesas y Midorima no quiso decirme que lo tocó sin embargo Takao me comentó que también le tocó lo mismo que a nosotros. El día llegó siendo este muy esperado por todos, siendo extranjera no entendía las costumbres japonesas siendo esto uno de los motivos de que me sintiera extraña por no sentirme emocionada aunque esto cambio en cuanto vi a Midorima más serio que de costumbre.

— ¿Qué pasa Midorima? — una chica se me acercó entregando una caja con nuestros nombres— ¿Es por el festival? Si es así… pronto se acabara este día, además trajiste tu lucky ítem — esta vez era una revista de moda.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Indico con su mirada a la caja, Takao ya estaba sacando los trajes—… — frunció el ceño viendo lo que debía usar en pocas horas más.

— Mi traje es… — la falda era bastante corta. Takao se reía de mí al ver mi cara —… ¿Creen que podre cambiar con alguien en la cocina? — antes de que pudieran contestarme una de las chicas encargadas me tomó del brazo y me llevó con ella para que me cambiara rápido.

Era el típico vestido de doncella sin embargo la falda era corta además de que debía usar unas calcetas largas que llegaran hasta el muslo de color blanco con unos detalles en negro, me avergoncé en cuanto me vi en el espejo ¿Cómo las chicas japonesas estaban bien con estos trajes? Yo siempre pensé que eran conservadoras respecto a la ropa pero en ese momento todo eso se fue al basurero.

— ¿No creen que son lindos los vestuarios? — las chicas hablaban entre sí, la falda llegaba a la mitad del muslo o así era mi traje porque al ver a las demás era un poco más corto.

— Leach-san ¿Qué opinas? Te veo muy callada ¿No te gustó?

— Solo es que… nunca había usado una falda tan corta — abrieron la puerta diciendo que debíamos ir al aula para empezar a trabajar.

Llegué y cerrando los ojos espere las burlas de Takao pero no se reía, sino que en cuanto abrí los ojos él se me quedo viendo y solo dijo: te ves bien. Nuestra labor comenzó, fue bastante difícil al principio pero luego pude adaptarme bien.

Midorima se sonrojaba un poco al principio con las chicas que entraban al café porque algunas se le quedaban viendo, puedo decir que hasta yo me quede observando su cuerpo pero solo porque nunca me había imaginado que él se vestiría así. Su cabello verde (el que hasta ahora me burlo de él diciendo sobre-nombres como: Zanahoria o nabo) estaba como siempre aunque por lo que me dijeron las chicas, se resistió a que le cambiaran su cabello, las mangas las tenía recogidas hasta el codo y el uniforme negro le quedaba bien.

— Ta-chan ¿Qué haces? — me acerqué a ver porque se demoraba tanto. Él estaba conversando con las chicas de mi club las cuales ni me di cuenta que habían llegado.

Las atendí porque la encargada le mando a buscar más ingredientes, pidieron todas lo mismo; una taza de café con un pastel. El tiempo pasó rápido, ya estaba terminando mi turno así que decidí ir a visitar las otras ''atracciones'', pero no quería ir sola por lo que fui en busca de Takao pero me dijo que no podía salir todavía.

— Shin-chan esta libre por ahora— el café estaba lleno, Takao estaba muy ocupado— Podrías ir con él— atendía unas mesas mientras me hablaba.

— Solo espero que acepte— resignada fui en su búsqueda.

Comencé a buscar a Tsunderima (así lo llama Takao cuando no está presente) por los pasillos y gracias a que es alto pude encontrarlo rápido, me acerque dudosa de invitarlo a ver los otros salones. No me acuerdo muy bien como le convencí pero solo se que nos encontrábamos caminando por los pasillos mirando los stand de comida. La diferencia en nuestra altura era muy notoria sobre todo usando los trajes.

Al pasar por el salón 2-A me quedé viendo que hicieron una casa del terror, me pareció muy entretenida la idea así que quise entrar.

— Midorima ¿Podemos entrar? — agarre su manga para que no se fuera.

—… — se ajustó los lentes— Ya que tú, me pediste ir contigo a ver los otros salones a cambio de que me dieras ''_las sombras del caso perdido'' _ de Eleonour Leach no tengo otra opción.— me era extraño regalarle uno de todos los libros de mamá a él mas no tenía otra opción además que en ese momento no sabía que ella era mi madre.

Compramos nuestras entradas y entramos, estaba muy oscuro. Una luz se encendió dejando ver a un hombre vendado y lleno de sangre con la cabeza de una chica. Me asusté y me aferre a él sin embargo inmediatamente me aleje, fue una mala idea entrar a la casa embrujada siendo que me da miedo muchas cosas que tengan sangre y sean deformes.

Seguimos avanzando y una enfermera con la mitad de la cara verde venía con una jeringa gigante y con un chico arrastrando, mire al chico y tropecé.

— ¡ouch! — Midorima me levantó.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó casi indiferente. Su actitud aún no cambia mucho.

Asentí, seguimos el recorrido y cuando estábamos por terminar, sentí una mano en mi hombro haciendo que me sobresaltara y abrazara a la persona que más cerca estaba, Midorima sonrojado me intentó separar, pero yo lo agarraba con fuerza.

— Suéltame — repetía cada vez que intentaba sacar mis manos. Lo logró.

— Que susto… — algo avergonzada salí de ahí, una de las chicas de la clase vino corriendo para informarme que debía volver. Una chica había tenido que salir por un problema familiar y no tenían a nadie más para remplazarla.

— ¿Puedes? La chica tenía un trabajo muy importante y nadie de las chicas está desocupado por ahora— le sonreí, era la oportunidad para llevarme bien con mis compañeros. Recorde en ese momento que me acompañaba Midorima.

— Lo siento pero… estoy ahora con Midorima— la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Con Midorima-kun? Pero él es… — buscó la palabra correcta— ¿Y están en una cita? Es muy raro que se junte con una chica por la actitud tan rara que tiene.

— ¿Cita? — me sonroje bastante al escuchar eso, no quería que mal interpretaran nada— Solo quería recorrer los stand además, soy extranjera así que no sé mucho de cómo son estas cosas.

Fue en busca de alguien más para el trabajo en cuanto le dije que no directamente, Midorima caminaba solo por el pasillo; corrí hacia él para ir nos juntos al salón. En uno de los puestos estaban vendiendo comida internacional, jale de su brazo y entramos a degustar un poco.

— Wow — tenían mucha variedad de gastronomía, en un sector estaba la francesa; en otra la italiana y en un rincón la inglesa— Midorima. Deberías probar algo de esto — los Fairy Cakes se veían muy bien, compré dos y le di uno.

— … Muy dulce.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Es muy delicioso además de que es sorprendente que… — no pude hablar ya que la risa me invadió— tú… — me pare en puntillas y le saque el poco de crema que quedo en su mejilla.

— ¿Pero qué? — se sonrojó, me comí la poca crema que tenía en mi dedo.

Fuimos directo al salón para seguir trabajando. Midorima estaba muy sonrojado de hecho no me habló por un rato.

* * *

><p>¿Ahora está mejor la historia? Dejen sus comentarios :D y si quieren pueden ayudarme con algunos errores que tal vez se me hayan pasado<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

He tenido esta historia muy abandonada, entre bloqueos y otras cosas (estudios T.T) así que hace poco estuve leyendo la historia para ver como seguiría, se me ocurrió una idea y la escribí. Por cierto, como la historia son recuerdos no posee un orden muy cronológico, es decir, puede que haya capítulos que cuenten cosas más atrás independiente de la historia. Cualquier duda, dejen un review ;)

.

.

.

Midorima nunca fue un chico comunicativo respecto a lo que sentía, cuando recién lo conocía pensé que era bastante ególatra, engreído y arrogante, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era tan así. Recuerdo cuando por primera vez lo vi ''sufriendo'', me habían invitado a ver el partido de Seirin vs Shutoku; el partido había comenzado, el equipo contrario comenzaba a atacar Taiga, pero Midorima lo paró antes que pudiera anotar. Midorima recibió un pase de Takao, estaba lejos de la posición para anotar, mas eso no le preocupó porque anotó- tengo que decir que todos quedaron aturdidos-.

Perdieron. Nunca pensé que iban a perder, es decir, en los entrenamientos se veían muy fuertes, sobre todo él. Me sentía mal, casi podía ver como el peliverde fruncía el ceño después de haber perdido, me preguntaba: ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?, ¿Estará bien? Pero no tenía respuestas claras. Salí del estadio, recuerdo que estaba lloviendo por lo que no pude quedarme para irme con ellos. Caminaba por unas de las calles buscando un taxi, no encontraba ninguno y para variar mi celular estaba muerto- hasta ahora me pasa lo mismo- así que viendo las condiciones climáticas era preferible esperar a los chicos para irnos juntos.

Doblando la esquina, vi una figura alta apoyada en la pared. Era imposible confundir a aquel chico, su cabello verde y su estatura eran muy notorios en comparación a las otras personas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Leach? — Estábamos los dos empapados, sobre todo yo.

— Estuve viendo el partido… y cuando vi que estaba lloviendo quise irme a mi casa pero, no pasó ningún taxi.

La lluvia no paraba, estábamos cada vez más mojados, él usaba su polera de entrenamiento- cada vez más pegada a su cuerpo- y yo usaba un vestido azul con manga tres cuarto, pensaba que no iba a llover o eso había visto en el pronóstico. Estornudé.

— Vamos, te enfermarás.

Primera vez que me decía algo así, quiero decir, nunca nos habíamos tratado con cariño o tal vez con familiaridad, con suerte nos podíamos considerar ''amigos''. Caminamos en silencio, me abrazaba a mí misma buscando calor, el viento y la lluvia no parecía descansar. Sentí algo pesado sobre mis hombros, era la chaqueta de él.

— Midorima, deberías usarla— siempre olvidaba hablar con los sufijos, pero creo que con el tiempo se acostumbró—, no quiero que te enfermes y luego me culpes por ser Tauro.

— Tauro: Tu día no será el mejor, por eso evita salir de casa. No quisiste seguir tu horóscopo.

— Claro que no, hoy jugaban ustedes y no quería perderme el juego.

El silencio entre nosotros siempre era después de algo que decía yo, él nunca se preocupaba por contestar o simplemente ignoraba a veces lo que decía. Pero era raro que por esa vez, él fuera capaz de contestarme o incluso preguntarme algo.

— Deberías seguirlo, ya ves las consecuencias. ¿Entraste en calor?

Seguramente debía tener los labios morados, pero no importaba porque estaba asombrada.

— Sí… ¡oye, no puedes culparme por el clima! Yo no decido esas cosas.

Reí por lo bajo, siempre fruncía el ceño cuando conversábamos- en realidad, lo hacía con casi toda la gente-, llegamos al estadio donde Takao esperaba al peliverde, me prestaron una camisa junto con la chaqueta del equipo de básquet. Hablábamos sobre cosas random, no quería mencionar el partido ni menos que conocía a Taiga.

Me dejaron en el paradero del autobús.

— Después les devuelvo la ropa, muchas gracias— Hacía mucho frío, por suerte me había puesto short debajo del vestido. —. Midorima, me gustaría tener tu correo, así podría devolverte la ropa antes… pero si no quieres, lo entiendo.

— Tu celular… dámelo, nanodayo.

Fue inútil pedírselo en ese momento, la batería muerta y no me acordaba de cómo era mi correo. Takao se reía y el peliverde suspiraba frunciendo el ceño, siempre me preguntaba cómo se vería sonriendo. Me sonroje al pensarlo, no era buena idea pensar eso frente a él.

— Estas roja. — tocó mi frente, su cara indiferente no cambiaba nunca. — Tienes un poco de fiebre, ahí viene el bus.

Cuando el bus llegó me subí rápidamente, mi cara me ardía pero, yo sabía que no era fiebre sino que era vergüenza. Por la ventana me despedí agitando la mano.

.

.

.

—_Pero, al final ¿Qué pasó?_

—_Cuando llegué a casa, cargué el celular y vi un mensaje. Takao le había dado mi correo a Midorima, y me había mensajeado que no lavará con cosas de otros colores la chaqueta._

—_Que rarito… _

— _Sí, y bastante pero, me reí bastante. _


	6. Chapter 6

Poco a poco los sentimientos que sentía por Midorima se fueron intensificando, y me daba miedo, no temía ser rechazada sino que le temía al cambio en nuestras vidas. Un día por la tarde fui citada a la azotea, después de clases debía subir y esperar a un chico de la clase C.

Me imaginaba que era, pero mi mente me decía de olvidar a Midorima, no me reproches lo que te voy a decir ahora porque en ese momento me parecía lo mejor. Cuando llegó el momento mis manos sudaban un poco, el chico sonrojado ocultaba un poco su mirada con su flequillo, cuando empezó a hablar apenas lo escuchaba por su nerviosismo.

— Me gustas, Koneko. No hemos hablado mucho, pero siempre que conversabas conmigo me sonreías y no me temías, sé que las chicas me temen por a veces mi actitud o mi mirada sin embargo… tú no lo haces.

— No me das miedo, Ren— no quería mirarlo, me sentía mal—. No sé qué decirte por tu confesión, ahora mismo no tengo los mismos sentimientos que tú pero, tal vez pueda sentirlos.

Quería olvidar al peliverde, ya anteriormente había intentado abrazarlo sin embargo, como debes suponer me esquivó con incomodidad. Bueno, volviendo a la confesión, comenzamos a salir.

Ren era un chico rudo, su mirada intimidante molestaba a la mayoría y también asustaba, pero él no era malo solo que lo mal interpretaban. Siempre me llevaba a casa por las tardes, y era respetuoso. Temía darme la mano cuando caminábamos, decía que podía lastimarme, con el tiempo le tomé cariño y aprecio.

Takao y Midorima ya no eran como siempre conmigo, pensaba que era por sus entrenamientos cada vez más duros, pero lamentablemente no era así. Era Ren quien los alejaba de mí, bueno, no directamente sino que ellos poco a poco dejaban de hablarme. Un día cuando Ren estaba enfermo, me acerqué a ellos, no quería alejarme de ellos sobre todo cuando aún no olvidaba al peliverde.

— Midorima, quiero hablar contigo. — por suerte lo había encontrado cerca de los bebederos, estaba empapado de sudor. Asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos cansado, los entrenamientos lo dejaban bastante cansado ahora. — Quisiera saber porque me has dejado de hablar, no quiero perder su amistad y, desde que estoy con Ren se han distanciado cada vez más.

— No tiene nada que ver tu relación amorosa con Sanjo-san. Tenemos que estar concentrados en los entrenamientos y partidos, además que no tenemos tiempo para que nos cuentes sobre tus citas, o de cómo es él.

Una punzada sentí en el pecho, algo en esas palabras me había dolido pero, no sabía que era. Su voz me parecía distante, todos mis esfuerzos por acercarme a él se habían esfumado tan rápido, y temía que nunca volviéramos a ser amigos. Siempre que me molestaba apretaba mis puños, pero no quería controlarme.

— Se nota el cariño que me tienen— respondí con sarcasmo, me sentía traicionada—, yo siempre iba a sus partidos y practicaba contigo Inglés. I hate you, I though… forget it.

Extrañamente Midorima me respondió de una forma que no pensé, estaba molesto.

— Desde que Ren llegó dejaste de ir, tus calificaciones bajaron y poco a poco cambiaste. Debería ser yo quien este molesto. — Se dio cuenta tarde que ya no hablaba en plural, y frunció el ceño, nunca me sonreía— Si solo vienes a reprochar esto, ahora estoy ocupado.

Estaba muda, me había sorprendido. Pocas veces se había molestado conmigo y si lo hacía no lo expresaba así. Parecía celoso.

.

.

.

— No quiero alejarme de ustedes, ni tampoco de Ren pero… mmm mejor empiezo de otra forma.

Llevaba todo lo que quedaba de día pensando que hacer, mis amigos eran importantes, habíamos pasado momentos divertidos y algunos momentos tensos-como cuando no había el ítem de Midorima y nos pasábamos peleando sobre de quien era la culpa del día-. Y por otro lado estaba Ren, con un mes me había hecho darme cuenta sobre como las apariencias engañan, como la gente lo juzgaba sin que le dieran la oportunidad de demostrarle lo bueno que podía ser. Por eso mis pensamientos me jugaban en contra, ¿A quién le debía hacer caso, a mi corazón quien quería elegir a mis amigos o a mi cabeza, quien elegía a Ren?

—_Debiste sentirte mal._

— _Mucho, pero todo tiene solución. Llame a Yamiyo para solucionar mi problema, y su charla me calmó un poco. _

No podían mis amigos distanciarse por mi relación con Ren, ni tampoco debía cambiar por él, es decir, debía mantener un balance entre las cosas importantes para mí- no llevaba mucho con el pero, su caballerosidad lograba acelerar mi corazón. Era una adolescente necesitada de amor, tanto tiempo viajando con mamá no me permitía enamorarme y a pesar que tenía a Tim, no era un amor muy fuerte.

— Koneko, alguien quiere hablar contigo. — papá vino a mi habitación sonriente, no era Ren.

Bajé rápido, esperaba que fuera Takao, quería hablar con él y los mensajes que les mandaba no los respondía con frecuencia como antes. Salí con prisa y lo vi, estaba recostado en la reja esperando por mí, Midorima estaba ahí.

Nos miramos, él estaba algo sonrojado y yo sorprendida por su visita.

— ¿A qué viniste?

Debo decir que aún seguía dolida.

— No estuvo bien lo que dije antes. No debí echarle la culpa de tus cambios a Sanjo-san, y…— miró hacia un lado, pude ver a Takao ahí sonriendo— olvida todo.

— Acepto tus ''disculpas'' pero, algo más estás ocultándome, además de ocultarme tu objeto de la suerte— reí por lo bajo, sabía que era un colgante rosado para celular con forma de gato. —, no me gusta estar molesta contigo ni tampoco con aquel chico. Ustedes son mis amigos, los que me aceptaron aun cuando nadie quería juntarse conmigo.

Para su sorpresa lo abracé, su aroma siempre me gustaba. Takao corrió y nos abrazó- claro, a Midorima no le gustó nada eso- y fue así como nos arreglamos los tres, bueno, luego supe que Takao estaba algo complicado con los exámenes y se pasaba estudiando.


End file.
